Not What You Expect
by Raya-San
Summary: Paul has held in many secrets over the month he’s known Ash, but none larger than this. Or is it these secrets? This secret past that he suffers from. [Some Ikarishipping or PaulXDawn]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or anything else except these little stories I write. **

**Author's Note- Okay, this is my first Pokemon fic. So please, go easy. Also, this may or may not be Ikarishipping. It will depend, further more, I LIKE IKARISHIPPING. So don't go "Don't do Ikarishipping, it sucks." Or I'll do Ikarishipping just to spite you. I tend to fuel my emotions through my stories, so you must watch out. Right now, I'm hyper from… well… I'm hyper from pulling an all-nighter, which is, frankly, very disturbing.**

**Summary- Paul has held in many secrets over the month he's known Ash, but none larger than this. Or is it these secrets? This secret past that he suffers from. **

**Also- I will do my best to play as Paul, but be early warned that I am better with much happier, bubbly characters than apathetic, sad sighted jerks. And while I'm at it, my spelling/grammar checker is a piece of shit as well as my stupid freaking dictionary. I can't find the word "exauserating" in the stupid thing, so if it's wrong, just please tell me the correct spelling so I can mentally correct my crap spelling. **

**Prologue**

-X-

Dawn suddenly felt the need to cry. She had just lost, in eighth place I might add, in the Grand Festival, the winner being a female by the name of Chi Sousei. Ash and Brock, who had become fairly worried over Dawn's tears, the black haired teenager walked up, the rock gym leader trailing close behind.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash started, sitting by the girl on the bench as she began her downpour. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? WHAT'S WRONG!?" Dawn yelled, people turning to stare, but the blue-haired female didn't care. "I just lost in the grand festival!"

"That's no reason to throw a big fat fit." Came a voice that was very calm, but light as well. Turning, they could see a girl with light purple hair and violet eyes. "Everyone's lost battles."

"This wasn't a battle!" Dawn shrieked, attracting more uninvited stares. "It was the one and only grand festival! There isn't another chance!"

"Stupid cry baby…" The girl muttered under her breath. _Strange, she sounds so much like Paul._ Dawn thought, looking at the female coordinator in front of her. "There's always another chance. You're just exauserating."

Dawn frowned, "If you just came over to pick fun at me, why'd you bother coming over?" Dawn asked, curling up.

"I had to waste time. I have to wait for my brother in Jubilife." Chi said, pointing in the direction of Jubilife.

Dawn looked up, finally intrigued in the girl's chatter. "Oh really? Why are you meeting your brother?" Chi smirked slightly.

"Well, my mom hasn't seen him in a year. Sad really. He's been so busy with our father, running errands between Kanto and Sinnoh and whatnot, not hard to believe he's the way he is…" Chi seemed to trail off after finishing her sentence, presumably in thought.

"A year!?" The trio beside her yelled in unison, watching as the girl sighed in slight irritation.

"Yeppers. With an occasional 'Hi' every now and again. If my brother had been brought up by our mother, like I had been…" Chi paused, catching her breath, "He might be better off."

"Brought up by your mom? Your parents are divorced? How old were you?" Dawn questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"We were five." Chi whispered.

"So, where does you mom live?" Ash asked, Pikachu looking at Chi expectantly.

"North Eastern Twinleaf town. The big mansion." Chi replied.

"And your dad?" Brock asked.

"La Rousse."

-X-

**First off, this was the prologue. Yes, short I know. I'll get straight to work on the first, actual, chapter. I already have some of it written and it's turning out nicely. Review please.**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokemon or anything else except these little stories I write. **

**SessyLover180- You like the word "Wicked" don't you?**

**Fire spirit- I, honestly, can't remember if Dawn cried in her first contest. Besides that, no, I don't go to serebii. Our names are just, conveniently, similar.**

**Summary- Paul has held in many secrets over the month he's known Ash, but none larger than this. Or is it these secrets? This secret past that he suffers from. **

**My apologies this took so long, although it didn't take all that long. My computer was in a funk and all, for god's sake, it erased everything on my comp then brought it all back the next day. D: Damn computer. Also, I have officially decided that this will have IkariShipping or hint IkariShipping. What do you guys think? **

**Chapter 1: Enemy of Your Blood**

**-X-**

"Wow! What is your dad? Rich?" Dawn yelled, tugging at the purple dress her mother had given her for the contest. However, the light-purple headed female beside her would look cute in the carbon copy of Dawn's first dress, although it had first been pink. The lightheaded girl's eyes were a slightly glazed over color of onyx, which didn't do much contrasting against her black jeans and black T-shirt. Her clothes were so average it was odd to look at the Sinnoh trainer.

"Yeppers," Was Chi's reply, crossing her arms, "Is that _really_ hard to believe? What are you people? Poor?"

The trio, not counting the black garbed mistress, all seemed to seethe for a few moments before shaking their heads and Dawn answering, "No way, Chi! You got it all wrong! We're the **average** folk!"

Chi looked mighty dumb-founded for a few moments before scratching her fragile head. "There are 'average folks'? Wow."

"Are you really _that_ rich that you haven't heard of the 'Average Folk'?" Brock asked, turning to the offspring of an unknown millionaire. The girl sweat dropped, but nodded nonetheless.

"Come **on** guys! Let's get going! It's gonna take us longer to get to the next city because we have to stop in Jubilife!" Ash shouted, dancing about frantically. Chi nodded and they started on their way, Dawn stopping the other girl and putting her hand out for the two to shake.

"Friends?" Dawn asked the perplexed girl, who smirked widely and nodded.

**-X-**

Brownish-purple was the dark shade of his hair. Brown, his eyes. He was not an abnormal child, yet he was not normal and hadn't been in the longest of times. His mother was a good woman, but his father? Not a good man there. His father had always beaten the living hell out of his sister and had tried to kill him on several occasions. What was this boy's name? Why, it's Paul.

Paul Ruebens to be exact.

At first, he had been the opposite of the son his father had wanted, but now, he was much more to the man. Paul never showed his disrespect or hatred for his father, as both he and his sister feared their father very much.

**-X-**

"So, Chi, what's your father like?" Dawn asked, watching Chi become a tad slower, her fists clenched. She turned to Dawn, a frown upon her face, but soon being replaced by a smile.

"If it's alright with you Dawn-chan, I think I won't answer that question." Chi said, walking on, "Sorry."

**-X-**

"Yes Paul, they're right here. Dot the Leafeon and Glaze the Glaceon. Dot is at level 67 and Glaze is at level 56, also, this egg just popped up today and Dot and Glaze were, seemingly, guarding it. I presume it's their egg." The daycare woman said, pushing the egg, in an incubator, into Paul's hands after he placed the two Pokeballs of the said Pokemon into his pockets. Sighing, not so much as anger as aggravation, Paul grabbed the incubator by the handle, making sure the lid was on tightly. It was, so he headed off, incubator in hand. He was careful not to kick, presuming if he did so, he would crack the egg.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Even _if_ it's for my forgetful sister." Paul muttered, cursing slightly. He knew he had to get out of this town before he was practically attacked by his damned fan girls. They only liked him because he was rich, sometimes for other reasons if he got lucky. Most wanted to be with him because they were a bunch of bitches and wanted to be a millionaire.

**-X-**

"Reminds me, Chi, what time do you have to meet your brother?" Brock asked, seeing as he was the only one with the guts to speak after Chi had refused to answer the last question, as everyone had been thinking.

"10 A.M sharp. You can be early, you can cancel the meeting, but you can_not _be late. If you are my brother will raise more hell than hell-raiser. Tomorrow for that matter…" Chi seemed to trail off before smacking her head, shocking the trio behind her. "DAMNIT!"

"What?" Dawn asked, cowering behind Ash, who was cowering behind Brock.

"I forgot to pick up my Leafeon and Glaceon from the daycare in Solaceon Town… Damnit." Chi muttered, running in circles suddenly. The trio sweat dropped at the panicking girl. "I can pick them up next week I guess…. Or after brother leaves…" Chi sighed, looking at the sun.

**-X-**

"Great. It's going to be dark soon… Oh well. I have to make it to Jubilife soon." Paul told himself. He was almost there, despite leaving Solaceon not long ago. He loved being faster then his sister. He could catch up all too easily.

**-X-**

"You mean, you actually stop traveling when it's getting dark for the night?" Chi asked the trio in front of her.

"Yes, why? Don't you?" Ash asked, a question mark forming above their heads.

"No. I keep going until about nine or ten o'clock at night. What are you? Afraid of the dark?" Chi asked. A rough tone in her voice.

"NO!" The trio yelled, but one of them was indeed lying. Our little female, Dawn, was indeed afraid of the dark.

"Hm… Seems that way, now doesn't it?" Chi asked them, tainting them obviously.

"No way! Come on! We'll keep going 'til eleven!" Ash declared, making Dawn's heart sink. Dawn had always been afraid of the dark, but no one except her mother knew about it.

"No! I want to stay here! I'm tired for that matter and Brock can't cook at night in the dark! So it'd be so wrong! I'm going to bed! In the pokemon center!" Dawn yelled before stalking off to the Oreburgh (Sp?) Pokemon center. A silence ensued, only to be interrupted by Chi's sigh.

"I guess we have no choice but to stay then." Chi said, sighing.

**-X-**

Paul had walked until about eleven, when he finally started getting tired and decided to stay the rest of the night at the Pokemon Center, where a Chansey was manning the desk.

**The Following Morning**

Paul woke up like any other morning and, already being dressed in his average attire, removed himself from the Pokemon center, the incubator in hand, the Pokeballs secured to his waist like always.

It was only seven in the morning. The time his whole family always woke up and the first thing he heard when he stepped out of the Pokemon Center was a wake up call that sounded exactly like his sister's voice. Sending Chimchar from his pokeball, the fire monkey jumped up to the window and indeed saw two girls and two males, one female being Chi.

"Hey, Chimchar, take this incubator up through the window and hand it to Chi." Paul commanded the monkey. Grabbing the handle with his feet, Chimchar dashing up the wall as quickly as possible.

**-X-**

"Wake up lazy-bones!" Chi yelled, the trio lying in the beds shooting up soon after, leaving Chi smirking. "We have to get going. My brother walks longer than eleven o'clock at night sometimes and gets up at seven, no matter what, so he may already be ahead of us!"

"Chi-chan, can't we get some more sleep?" Dawn asked the girl, rubbing her eyes as Pachirisu opened his eyes lazily.

"No way! My brother could have gotten to Jubilife by now! He walks much faster than I do." Chi explained. Suddenly, thunder went off and rain started pouring.

"Well, we can't go now." Dawn replied, laying back down on the bed, but sat back up when the window opened and in jumped a Chimchar. "Hey… Ash… Isn't this…" Dawn didn't finish her sentence before Ash nodded and they all noticed the incubator.

"Just like he did with Azumarill." Brock replied as the trio left the room, followed by a shocked Chi, who bore Chimchar and the incubator.

**-X-**

Paul was just standing there, leaning against a wall while waiting for Chi ever so silently. He was dry as he had gotten into the Pokemon Center before hand. He didn't get anymore time to himself before hearing the obnoxious voice of Ash echo through the main room.

"Again, Paul!?" Ash practically yelled, causing Nurse Joy to glance over wearily.

"Again, what?" Paul asked nonchalantly.

"Giving your pokemon away to random strangers! What's wrong with you?!" Ash yelled, finally noticing that Paul had walked over to Chi and handed her two pokeballs.

"You just give away your pokemon at random! You gave away an egg and two more pokemon just to Chi! You have serious problems Paul!" Ash continued yelling, but before he knew it, Chi was practically choking Paul with a hug.

"Thank you _so_ much Paul!" Chi got off him quickly, of course it was more like a glomp than a hug, and sent out the pair of pokemon. "Had you not picked up Dot and Glace, then I would've forgotten them again! Thanks again!"

"No problem, Chi." Paul said, once again, his voice was extremely nonchalant. The forgotten Chimchar was then returned into it's pokeball by Paul.

"Wait, what am I missing here?" Dawn asked, pointing back and fourth between Chi and Paul quickly. She wore a confused expression, much like Ash and Brock, but they looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Perhaps the fact that me and Paul are brother and sister?" Chi suggested, shrugging, suddenly looking over at the incubator her two Eevee evolutions were cuddling.

"Yea… Maybe… WAIT WHAT!?" Ash realized. Now this was weird. Paul had a **sister**!? "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Oh. Did I forget to tell you?" Paul asked sarcastically. Paul rolled his eyes slightly and shrugged.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was the evil laughter that rang through the Pokemon Center seconds later. Even Nurse Joy looked scared, all except for Paul.

"Does she do this a lot?" Dawn asked Paul, who was staring at his sister, as if insane, which is what everyone else was doing.

"Actually, yes." Paul admitted, looking as if he hadn't wanted to answer that question, but despite that, he was apathetic.

"I have an Eevee egg." Chi said in a sing song voice.

"Not necessarily, you know…" Paul told his energetic sister.

"What? Did Riley come and switch it out?" Chi asked sarcastically. Paul ended up rolling his eyes, the trio staring at them in a questioning, yet horrified, fashion. This was the most they had ever heard Paul talk. It was a miracle.

"Sure. Let's go with that." Paul replied to the sarcasm with just as much.

"Anyways, we should hurry up." Chi said, returning Dot and Glace to their pokeballs and picking the incubator up once her two Eevee evolutions were secured to her belt. "I promised Yumiko we would take her to Professor Rowan's lab when we were going to go back to Hearthome for my next contest."

"Great… Someone else to drag along." Paul replied sarcastically, but the two started towards the door.

"You two are going to walk through all that rain?" Dawn asked.

"Who said anything about walking?" The two twins said, turning slightly.

**-X-**

**Phew…. Wrote in two days (I stopped after a while). Gimme a break. I wrote 1000 words for you two who reviewed. Aren't I nice? Kinda. So if I get one review, it would probably have1000 words, and no reviews would probably be 500 words.**

**Okay, I admit, I'm not going to have three OCs (The three would be Chi, and Paul and Chi's parents), I'm going to have a fourth one. For those who haven't played Diamond or Pearl, that's where Riley is from. For those who have and don't know where he is or what he does, ask. I'll tell you a location and what awesome thing he'll do.**

**Next off, no flames please. Criticism is good, just don't go overboard. Pairing ideas. Who wants to see atleast some kind of a pairing. I, of course, do. Please don't use the "Shipping" words, because I only know IkariShipping, contestshipping and Whoreshipping (I only remember that one because I laughed like hell.) I don't do Yaoi or Yuri. I will most likely do the following pairings: AshXMisty, DrewXMay, PaulXDawn, some PaulXOc, MaxXOc and some more. Just ask about them. M'kay? M'kay.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Yes. Already a Chapter 3. I'm working hard on this fic. I also need to work on my other ones… XD**

**Fire spirit- Thanks. And it's much okay that you thought I was on Serebii. Damn that typo. **

**A/N- this chapter will be 2000 words or more because my friend loves this story. Since no one replied to my question of "Should we have Ikarishipping in this fic?" I guess I'll be deciding that. Ne? Anyways, yes. There will be atleast some Ikarishipping in this fic.**

**Determined Pairings: None.**

**But we will have some RileyxOc [Chi and PaulxDawn. OC pairings are going to be highly likely in this fic, so if you hate OC related romance, get out.**

Chapter 2: Don't Jump To Conclusions 

**-X-**

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, making the twins heave a sigh.

"It's called a staraptor." Paul replied nonchalantly, stepping outside the Pokemon Center into the light drizzle of a rain.

"A what?" Ash replied in a confused tone of voice. The scowl Paul wore told Chi he was about to make a smart remark. She prayed silently that he wouldn't, but somehow instantly knew what he would say. They _were_ twins after all.

"A staraptor. The final evolution of Starly. The evolution of Staravia. A Bird Pokemon. It can fly. Are you catching all of this or am I going to fast for you?" Paul asked in the way Chi had known he would. Ash looked rather angry, but confused none the less. "Heh. Loser." Glancing over at his two-minute younger sister, he said, "Come on Chi. Let's get going." Chi nodded and threw out her Staraptor at the exact time Paul did.

"Why you…" Ash started, but didn't get to finish as Paul plainly flew off, perched on his Staraptor's back. Growling again, Ash was stopped when Dawn started to speak.

"Chi?" Dawn started, everyone turned to her, Chi doing so to signify she had her attention. "Why is it that Paul is so…" She trailed off, Chi waving her on. Taking a deep breath, coming back stronger, Dawn asked, "Why is it that Paul is so mean?" Chi frowned.

"You know, he fakes a smile for my mother and I, when he's really in hell. Think about what's on the inside more than what's on the out, Dawn-chan." Chi told the girl, flying off on her staraptor.

**-X-**

"May! Phone for you!" A 9-year-old voice yelled. Who were these two? It was, of course, May and Max. The two siblings and children of the Petalburg Gymleader. Since Ash left them in Hoenn, the two had grown much more closer than before they went on the journey with Ash and Brock two years ago.

Rushing to the phone, the brunette clutched the item. "Hello?" She responded into the receiver.

"Ummm… Hello May." The other end said. It was Dawn, calling the other coordinator. Ash had 'introduced' them a while back and they ended up great friends. "How are things with you and Drew?" May blushed a dark shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I hate that stupid jerk." May protested against the girl. "Wait, how are things going with you and Paul?"

"W-what!?" Dawn roared, "I haven't really spoke to him before! Besides, that's what I called about…" May looked interested now. She was calling May to ask about Paul when she didn't even know the guy? Weird. "I met his sister yesterday."

"Paul has a sister!?" May practically yelled. In the background you could hear Drew say, "Yea. What was her name? Chow? Chew? Chio? Chi? Yea! Chi!"

"Yes! Chi! She was leaving with Paul this morning and said, 'He fakes a smile for my mother and I, when he's really in hell. Think about what's on the inside more than what is on the out.' What's that supposed to mean? I'm heartless?" Dawn asked, slightly tearing. "Me and Chi were getting along so well too…."

"No! Dawn, how could anyone real _ever_ think that? You're the best!" May protested the girl, Drew's protests caught in the background, but unhearable.

"But Paul thinks that…" Dawn muttered, May raising a hand.

"But! That's just Paul. Arrogant little Paul. Paul, who insults you and everyone else he talks to." May told the blue haired mistress. Dawn fidgeted slightly, "What's wrong Dawn?"

"Can I tell you something May?" Dawn asked, watching the coordinator nod. "I… uh…. Kinda like… Paul."

"WHAT!? Come **on** Dawn! You must be crazy! Are you on steroids or something?" May asked, talking quickly.

"What do steroids have to do with anything?" Dawn asked the girl in a confused fashion.

"Nothing."

"Umm… Okay… I… gotta go!" Dawn yelled, hanging up at the speed of light.

"Dawn! Wait!" May called before the phone hung up, but it was to late. "Damnit. I had to tell her that…"

**-X-**

Much like Chi had said, there was a mansion northeast of Twinleaf town, beside Lake Valor hidden behind the trees. The thing is, the large brick white mansion wasn't exactly how it should be today.

"A… Police line? What happened?" Chi muttered, the twins gapped at the sight. Police officers everywhere, one being the sheriff, Jenny. "Excuse me, Officer Jenny, what happened here?"

"A murder." Officer Jenny said, Chi and Paul opened their mouths in unison to ask another question, but Jenny beat them to it. "The murder of Payton Sousei."

**-X-**

"Hello?" The familiar voice of a retired coordinator said over the phone. Her daughter had called and Glameow was perched on the stool, practically waving at Dawn.

"Hey mom!" Dawn exclaimed, she hadn't seen her mom in a while, and very much wanted to go see the woman.

"Oh, Dawn! How are you, honey?" The woman asked, being curious over the girl's whereabouts.

"Oh, I'm great! Anyways, the reason I called is because Ash, Brock and I wanted to come down? Would it be okay?" Dawn asked, watching her mother nod her head.

"I would love it if you came down! Besides that, one of your friends just came to the door a few minutes ago, she wants to see you. How long will you be?" Dawn's mother, Caroline asked.

"About an hour or two." Dawn replied, "See you then!" Then she hung up.

**-X-**

"So? Let's get going!" Ash announced, facing Dawn with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Okay." Dawn said, the trio walking out the door. "My mom said that someone was there to see me…"

"Really? Who?" Brock asked, looking over at the coordinator, who shrugged.

"Didn't say, but the only one I know in Twinleaf or near Twinleaf is… Chi." Dawn muttered, glancing at Ash and Brock. "Think she might be in trouble?" Ash and Brock shrugged. How would they know?

**-Later-**

As Dawn, Ash and Brock reached the door to Dawn's house, they could hear a conversation.

"I'm… so sorry. Do you know who did it?" Caroline could be heard, however, Chi's voice was muffled with the sound of sobbing.

"N-no. Pa-Paul is helping o-officer Jenny w-with it r-right now. I-I was t-to much of a ch-chicken to help. I-I have a g-good idea wh-who though. S-so d-does Pa-Paul." Chi muttered, it was hard to hear through the door and the sobs as the same time, but manageable.

"Who? Who do you think did it?" Caroline asked, the image was vague of what the two were talking about. The first image that came to mind was rape, but that wouldn't be the case.

"A damned bastard that tells Paul and I he's our father." Chi continued, Caroline making a gasp.

"How could you ever call your father such a thing, Chi?" Caroline asked, shocked at the girl's language.

"We've been calling it since the first time he hired someone…" Chi told Caroline, who was about to speak, but Chi continued, "To kill my brother…"

The trio outside the door all gasped before walking in.

**-X-**

"We've been calling it since the first time he hired someone…" Chi told Caroline, who was about to speak, but Chi continued, "To kill my brother…"

Then suddenly, the door burst open. "WHAT!?" Dawn yelled.

"D-Dawn." Chi stuttered.

"What about trying to kill Paul?!" Dawn yelled at the girl who had tears running down her cheeks, but her eyes weren't puffy.

"My father tried to kill Paul on three different occasions. What's the big deal? He's not dead." Chi said in a monotone voice, looking away.

"The big deal? What's wrong with you Chi? If you had told me yesterday, you would have been fuming… But today? What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Leave her be Dawn." Caroline told her daughter.

Just then, Chi's cell phone went off. A text message. When she removed it and opened the flip phone, she squeaked before drying her eyes, muttering, "Damnit."

"What is it, Chi?" Caroline asked.

"They have a lead." Chi muttered, "More like, they know who did it and where they're going next."

"How is that a bad thing?" Caroline asked, "That's.. Kinda good, kinda bad."

"But… Paul already went that way…" Chi told them, picking up her backpack and dodging the trio in front of the door.

"Wait! Chi!" Dawn yelled, but it was to late. Chi flew off on her Staraptor's back, much like Paul had earlier that day.

"Dawn, you have to follow her… While she was here, she's told me a few things. Paul and Chi have a fear of their father. When Chi is out of it, she can fall off her Pokemon while flying and Paul has an incurable disease that forces the person to fall unconscious at random times and sometimes come down with some sort of illness, like a flu." Caroline told them, "Dawn, take my Staraptors. I have three, one for each of you. You must hurry." Caroline handed three Pokeballs to Dawn before shoving them out the door.

**-X-**

Paul had just gotten to La Rousse and returned his Staraptor. Walking into his father's mansion, he began to realize what could occur. His father could kill him, his father could send more assassinations out for him, or he could try to kill Chi, Ash, Brock or Dawn. But most importantly of the last three stated, Dawn.

Walking up the stairs quickly and quietly, he edged his way up to his father's room, where he heard chattering,

"So, you've decided to kill me now?" A voice said. _Riley! Didn't he go missing?_ Paul thought, _I guess the kidnapper was that bastard. That murderer. That…_

"Yes. Then my daughter, my son's little girlfriend and then Paul himself." The man said.

"Stop it Isane! Paul and Chi did nothing to you!" Riley yelled, which surprised Paul that no one had heard them earlier.

Just then, a maid came walking down the hall of the rich house. "Oh! Master Paul! You're back already?"

"Damnit." Paul muttered as he heard his father.

"Hmmm… Paul's here? Wonderful. I'll kill him first. Then you." Isane told Riley, who began screaming the word 'no' over and over again. Paul trampled down the stairs, not caring if he was quiet at this point.

He just didn't want anyone else involved.

Immediately locking the front door so Dawn and Chi would be unable to enter, atleast, unable to enter _easily_.

Hearing the door to his father's bedroom open and the calling of his father, he dashed off to the kitchen to-

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hehe. Cliffy. Fear me. Anyways, review, you're quite lucky you got 2000 words. Had my friend not read it, we'd only have 1000. :P So, please review for a longer chapter. **


	4. Chapter Three

**Yay! A fourth chappie and YAY! Two reviewers this time! I'm going to get right on a Chapter 3. Yay-ness.**

**C2-Chikaru- Yes, I realized. I knew that I didn't have the names this morning. I guess I was just to tired to remember last night. And about Paul's dad, some parents are just like that, ya know? Trying to kill their kids. The bastards. I just wanted to add some drama. I **_**was**_** writing at 3 in the morning(Which is about the time I start thinking of random thing.).**

**Fire spirit- why thank you and I was to tired to realize at the time that I had a mistake. Warning, don't write at 3 in the morning.**

**CSFlinxStalker- Yay! Another fan! You just made this chapter longer! Congratulations! xD**

**Damn. There I go again… Plotting the end and a sequel. Bah. By the way, if I have 20-30 reviews or more, a sequel will be definite. Especially since I'll kinda leave you hanging.**

**ALSO- Paul may be a little out of character(Okay, very OOC) this chapter, just because that's how I saw this chapter. **

Chapter 3: Why are you Protecting me? 

**-X-**

As it turns out, I'm not hated… I thought that he hated me, but his feelings are opposite. As they say, opposites attract. I guess that's an old one, but it worked for us… I'm special to him, that's what I'm told. But why is it I don't believe them?

**-X-**

Chi landed in front of her father's home in La Rousse and immediately dashed to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside. _Paul's trying to protect us… Damn him._

Just as Chi was about to run to the back, Dawn, Ash and Brock landed, Dawn recalling two Staraptors. "Wait, Chi! Where are you going?! Doesn't Paul need our help?"

"Yes, I know he does, but he's locked the front door in order to slow our progress. He might know the plans of my father and probably concerns us."

"Don't you mean you?" Ash asked,

"Why would he only want to protect me?" Chi asked, turning to Ash.

"Because! You're his sister. We're not related, and frankly, he hates us." Dawn explained to the dumbfounded trainer in front of her.

"What gave you that idea?" Chi asked, looking at the ground.

"He hates us. He calls us losers, he calls us pathetic and he ignores us like there's no tomorrow." Dawn told the over-confident girl.

"Those things don't spell the word 'hate', Dawn." Chi told the girl, focusing on the girl's shocked expression. Dawn looked down slightly, as if ashamed. "Now come on! We have someone to-" Chi was stopped when she received a text message.

"A text message?" Dawn questioned, watching Chi remove the phone from her pocket, flipping it open for the second time today. "Who's it from?"

"Chi, you and a female friend of Paul's are in danger, Isane is aiming for you two. You must stop your father, as he is currently marching around the house trying to find Paul. You have to get to Paul first." Chi read outloud.

"A female friend of Paul's?" Dawn asked, "Who?"

"Dawn, frankly, this is from a teenager Paul and I thought to be dead, as he disappeared six years ago. While in truth, Isane probably kidnapped him. Damn it all." Chi told the trio, placing her phone back into her pocket, she jumped over a bush to start on the way to the back of the house.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dawn yelled, watching the girl return her staraptor and look at them.

"The back! He locked the front!" Chi called, the trio that was left behind quickly followed the speedy girl.

**-X-**

Riley sat in the chair he was tied to. It was a miracle he had struggled enough to wear out the ropes and grab his phone from his pocket.

"Damnit!" Riley yelled, struggling as the man left the room. For once, when everyone needed him, he couldn't help him or her. "Damn. I'm so useless." At that moment, the Pokeball on his waist opened and revealed his partner, Lucario.

"Riley!" The Lucario exclaimed, unlike his ancestor who had served under Riley's ancestor, he had never taken to referring to Riley as 'master', as when Lucario had hatched from an egg as a Riolu, Riley had treated the young Pokemon much like a younger brother, not like he was Lucario's master. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain, Lucario. Just go downstairs and stop Isane from killing Paul. Please." Riley pleaded with the Pokemon.

"But, Riley, shouldn't I untie you first?" The Pokemon questioned, watching as his 'older brother' shook his head in a quick motion. Nodding, the Pokemon dashed from the room.

**-X-**

Paul's kitchen was white, pure white except for the black, marble counter tops. Even the island in the center of the kitchen was white with black marble counters. That's how his mother had decorated six years ago, that's how his father had left it. He also left the island, which had been hollowed out by Payton when they were three for cooking utensils. Pots and pans, cooking books, cutting boards, the works was in the hollowed out space, but that was just in the front.

When Payton found out Isane had tried to assassinate their son, but failed, she made it look as if the back was closed off, but really, you could get behind the closed off space. It was, frankly big enough for even three children at the age of fifteen to sit in. Paul had always felt safe under there, as their father had never found Chi or him when hiding under there. He never even suspected it.

And again, Paul was sitting in that spot. There was another cabinet door on that side to, but Payton had put yet another slab of wood over it to make it appear closed off, yet you could open it if you were in the 'closed off' area.

**-X-**

"Damnit. Only one of us can make it through that window…" Chi muttered. There was a fence around the back now. One of them would have to stay behind to lift the others over the fence, then another fence was in the way, where another one of them would have to stay. Frankly, the window was small, so one of the girls would have to enter, as it was a tad to high for them to climb in on their own. The back door, however, had been locked by a series of locks.

All the while of jumping over the fences, the first two being left behind were Brock and Ash, Chi and Dawn thought of who was going in. As they made it near the window, the duo stopped.

"I'm going in." Dawn demanded. Chi gapped at Dawn at first, mouthing 'why?'. "Because, like I told May the other day, I like Paul. I care about him; I want to know he's safe. Let me prove myself."

"Alright Dawn, but you don't know what you're getting into." Chi muttered, looking down as Dawn climbed onto her shoulders and pushed herself through the window, landing on the counter. The pants Chi had let her borrow making a shuffling sound as she jumped down. Hearing steps somewhere else, she knew it wasn't Paul.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered, she wasn't sure where he was, but was sure to find out.

**-X-**

Paul was sitting in the island, knowing he would have to face his father sooner or later. Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice call his name. It was Dawn's voice.

Sliding open the slab of wood quietly, so she wouldn't hear, he opened the cabinet slightly and sat that it was Dawn, indeed and his father wasn't in sight. Grabbing the female's wrist and pulling her under, she opened her mouth to scream, but in only a flash, Paul had his hand over her mouth, her head against his chest and the cabinets closed, as well as the slab of wood slide back to it's original position.

Opening her eyes, Dawn looked straight up, scared of who it might be, but saw Paul's eyes staring back at her.

"Paul…" Dawn muttered as he removed his hand from his face. "I'm so-" Dawn began to yell, buy was once again for to be quiet by Paul's hand. He motioned her to be quiet, and she complied, nodding her head and sitting back up as he once again removed his hand. She was blushing slightly, having remembered she had been against Paul's chest.

**-X-**

"Come out, come out Paul! I just want to kill you!" Isane yelled, laughing at his 'joke', which, apparently, he found funny. The man had gone insane one year after the twins' birth, but Payton always figured he had always been that way.

**-X-**

Dawn waited, hearing the man's words she tensed. She then remembered what her mother, Ayako [Don't mind last chapter had said.

"_Paul has an incurable disease that forces the person to fall unconscious at random times and sometimes come down with some sort of illness, like a flu."_

Hearing the steps disperse, she knew he was gone and turned to Paul, she asked him. "Paul, do you really have a disease where you'll faint at random times?"

"Wh-what? H-how did you-" Paul was stopped by Dawn, who began speaking.

"Chi told my mother. My mom told me." Dawn explained, leaving Paul glaring off to the side at something. Just the wall.

"I inherited that after Isane tried to kill me for the first time. Frankly, the first time I found out about it… was when I was six. I was in a tree for that matter with Chi. I was visiting my mother at that time and I passed out. We began thinking it was just the summer heat, until it happened a few more times. Then we figured out it was a disease." Paul whispered to the girl, knowing his father had stepped out of the kitchen.

"Did you fall out of the tree?" Dawn asked, her eyes wide with curiosity and shock.

"Why would you care?" Paul asked, turning so his back was to the girl. Dawn looked a little mad at first, but put her hand on his shoulder and leaned on back so hear head rested on the back of his shoulder.

"Because, I just do." Dawn muttered, not noticing Paul's wide eyes. Paul's eyes seemed to soften quite a bit before cupping the hand that was on his shoulder.

(Scene stolen from InuYasha. D)

"We should get going. My dad isn't going to commit suicide." Paul said, watching Dawn nod. The two removed themselves from the narrow area and Paul looked over his shoulder at Dawn. And smiled. Not a fake smile, but a real smile that told her he was thanking her in his own way, before turning back around and walking off.

Dawn followed him, but surprise etched her face. Paul had smiled. For her.

**-X-**

Chi sat down on the ground beside the wall. Dawn had been gone for half an hour and she was starting to get worried. Her father was a violent man. Then she thought about the bag Dawn had given her to take care of. Opening it, the first thing she noticed were…

The Pokeballs.

**-X-**

Riley had _finally_ gotten those damned ropes untied. The problem was, Lucario had ended up back to this room, as he didn't know how to navigate around the mansion, as he had never been released while inside.

"You couldn't find the stairs, Lucario?" Riley asked. In truth, the legendary Pokemon didn't want to leave his 'brother' alone, for if he was gone, he could get murdered just as much as Paul could.

"Umm… No, Riley." Lucario stated, clearly lying.

**-X-**

"Paul… Where are we going?" Dawn questioned the boy, who didn't spare her a glance.

"To Isane's bedroom. Someone was being held there." Paul told her, turning right at the top of the stairs.

"Who?" Dawn asked. She was positive he wouldn't know, but she just felt like asking for some odd reason.

"Riley." Paul told her, she looked at him as if he were insane. "He went missing six years ago, and, apparently, my dad was the one that kidnapped him."

"What?! He was the guy that sent Chi that text message?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"What?" Paul asked, Dawn's gaze adverting to the not so apathetic anymore trainer.

"This 'Riley' guy must have sent Chi a message today. She said he had been missing for six years."

"Ah."

**-X-**

Isane heard chattering outside his bedroom. Inspecting the ropes that had let Riley go. He smirked; the two children were trying to come back for Riley.

Stepping at the door, his shoe accidentally made a 'tap' against the marble flooring. Cursing lightly, he jumped out of the door to see no children.

**-X-**

"Pa-" Dawn started. They were down the hall from where the staircase was. Frankly, Paul had grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall when a small 'tap' was heard.

He had placed his hand over her mouth for the third time today and she really wished he would stop it. Looking at him closer, he looked really out of it. Waving her hand in front of the boy's face, he snapped back to reality and glanced at Dawn uneasily. Again, Paul motioned the girl to be quiet again and she nodded, again. Removing his hand from her mouth, she kept quiet, not even daring to open her mouth.

"Don't say anything." Paul whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her ear made a trail of shivers crawl up her spine. The good kind. From there on, Paul moved away to look out the door. He couldn't see his father, so he pulled back in and spoke to Dawn, crawling over to her.

"Dawn." Paul whispered into the girl's ear once more. "Lock this door and don't come out. Don't even unlock the door unless you hear three knocks. Okay?" Dawn nodded as he left the room, shutting it behind him, doing as she said; she locked his bedroom door and leaned against the door. He had actually said her name.

Paul's room had 'Spoiled' written all over it. A blue and black bedspread for a king sized bed. A black computer desk was in the computer and, obviously, had a computer on it. The chair was black to boot. He had a black dresser closer to his bed and a closet closer to his computer table. He also had a... couch!? It was black, as well as the walls and flooring, which Dawn hadn't noticed until now.

It kind of scared her that Paul actually slept in here. After all, despite his spoiled exterior, he was actually quite dark and from now on, if anyone made a crack about him from here on out, Dawn would just have to hit him or her.

**-X-**

Paul had, cautiously, walked down the bare hall. Something was up. No maid or butler activity, just pure silence and nothing to disturb it.

Walking forward, he noticed blood. _Everywhere. _It was like a bad horror movie in his eyes.

**-X-**

"Yes!" Chi whispered. She had picked the lock on the front door after some time and the left over trio had dashed around, searching for the couple that was inside.

**-X-**

Isane walked over to Paul's door and slowly turned the doorknob. Paul had retreated down the hall looking for him, but he had hidden in another room. The door was locked. Knowing Paul's tricks, he knocked three times. Causing the door to unlock and him burst through the door and the female trainer to scream and back against the wall, sitting under a window.

Isane tightened his grip on the handle of the knife he was carrying when-

**-X-**

Paul heard Dawn's scream and dashed down the hall, almost immediately at the door. Seeing Isane about to bring the knife down on Dawn and did the first thing he thought of. He ran at Isane and pushed him out the window, causing himself to fall after his father.

Rising from her spot as Paul fell out the window, falling after his father, Dawn yelled, "PAUL!" Paul was free falling whilst thinking of one thing. _Atleast Dawn is safe…_

(Stole another scene from InuYasha. XD)

He already knew that no matter what he did to stop his fall, he would have a 99 chance of dieing. Sure, a 1 chance to live was better than none, but he knew he would die, just out of a gut feeling.

**-X-**

Chi, Ash and Brock had made it to Paul's bedroom just as Dawn screamed his name and seemingly stared out the window.

"What happened?!" Chi yelled, looking out the window and just like Dawn, saw Isane and Paul free falling. "No. No. NO! PAUL!"

**-X-**

As Isane and Paul kept falling, they both thought they were to die, but that was not the case. Atleast for Paul. In a flash, Paul disappeared from the air, leaving Isane to hit the ground.

**-X-**

**Yay cliffy! Sorry for the cliffy again, but I just love making you sit in… SUSPENSE!**

**And yes, I admit it. I stole two scenes from InuYasha. XD Wooh. Actually, I was **_**borrowing**_** them if you catch my drift. **

**Anyways, review and tell me what you guys thought. I'm starting to like writing this more and more, so be happy I'm updating so much.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer- Oops. Forgot to do this the last two times. Oh well. Sue me. I don't own Pokemanz but me wish me did. TT **

**Author's Note- Oh lord, you guys are making my job harder by the day. Now, I guess I'm off to answering and then to write the (dreaded) story. [It's only dreaded (for me) because I have to write 10000(PLUS! GEWD GOD!) words. **

**Woo! I sure attracted a butt load of attention! 15 reviews. Damn. Thanks for liking my story everyone! I lovith you all! **

**Sasha Diva Angel- I'm not stopping now! –Evil laughter- **

**SapphireMei- Hope you like this chap to! **

**CSFlinxStalker- I don't think you'll have to worry too much about my cliffies, seeing as how my inspiration has been rejuvenated! And yes, you added 1000 words! **

**Hoshika- you won't find out how Paul did that till…. THE SEQUEL! –Evil laughter- **

**IkarishippyFan0624- YAY! Just make sure eyes don't burn/burn off. **

**Animeflash- If I update, you MUST UPDATE THAT STORY. The one I read before you… Frankly, it wasn't work shit. T.T **

**Fire spirit- Why thank you. Ah. Those damn spelling mistakes… -Growls- **

**Beautifly-rulez12- I'll most likely have little bit, or atleast a hint, later in the story. Gotta love Contestshipping! **

**Anime Lover 101- Ah, thanks. I just thought when I was watching the show "OMFG! DAWN AND PAUL MAKE SUCH A KAWAII COUPLE!" and after reading a couple of IkariShipping stories/one-shots/etc this story was born. **

**Princessroseanime- Oh, uh, thank you! **

**IkariShipping fan- Well, okay. Here you go! Hope you like it! - **

**K. Yoon- -- Well, that ever so slightly tilted me to my Pissy mood. **

**Electricmouse4ever- xD Well, then you'll enjoy this chapter I guess. **

**Pokefreak900- Ah. Well. I guess that's why I'm not dead yet. xD **

**iXheartXdemy-chan- Okay. Here you go. **

**Also- This chapter may come out a little short. And if it does, I'll owe you words now won't I? But I shall do-ith my best! **

**-X- **

It was odd. One second, Paul felt like he was falling. Which he was at the time. The next second, he was in his house, by a window in the hallway. He would have yelled out 'What the hell?', but he didn't.

He was just down the hall from his bedroom for that matter. Glancing upwards, he saw a waver of hair go through a door. The hair being a purplish-Brown color. Dashing forward, he walked into the room the person had left through. He saw her; she looked like a carbon copy of himself, except for her waist long hair. She stepped into a bluish vortex with a black and blue Pokemon that Paul presumed was Riolu.

Then she disappeared, as well as the Riolu and the vortex. Paul's brow furrowed, knotting together. "What… the hell…?" Paul asked himself. Everything about that girl just seemed so familiar. Like he had met her before, while he had never seen her in his life.

Something was going on here….

**-X- **

"Paul!" Dawn and Chi screeched as a loud thud was heard. Looking down below, the only thing they could see was Isane and the knife flying from his hand as he hit the ground. Paul was gone. And now, so was Isane. But not in the same way.

As the knife came down, it planted itself in Isane's heart, forcing a blood-curdling scream to echo across the quiet lands.

**-X- **

Paul heard screeches from his room. It was Chi and Dawn, shouting something about him. Deciding to make himself known before they all took off down the hall, or Chi dragged them down the hall, he walked out of the and leaned against a wall as everyone barreled out of the door and stopped as soon as they spotted the teenager.

"How'd you get here?" Chi asked her brother, who seemed to have his attention against the wall. "I was worried sick about you! Falling too your death and you live! The least you could have done was broken a leg!"

"Did you _want_ me to die or something?" Paul asked nonchalantly to the girl who was over-reacting. "To answer your question, I don't know how I got in and I don't know how I'm not dead."

"How could you _not_ know?!" Chi yelled, Paul standing there, looking just about ready to stab the girl.

A few seconds passed before Paul spoke, "You need to go to anger management…"

"Anger management?!" Chi yelled, Paul merely nodded, watching the girl fume. Dawn smiled. Everything was back to normal, except, something was different about Paul. He looked like something was troubling him, like something that he had seen or heard.

She would have asked, but frankly, he walked off before Chi had a chance to further lecture him on not dieing.

"Hey! Come back here!" Chi yelled after him, still fuming. Confusion etched Dawn's face. What was Paul thinking about?

**-X- **

Rounding the corner, he heard Chi yell something about coming back. Ignoring his two-minute younger sister, rounding another corner, he looked inside his father's room to see that Riley had gotten out. Sighing, he walked down the nearby stairs and as he was about to leave the house, he felt eyes on him. Turning, he saw Aaron's ancestor, Riley.

"Paul, don't tell anyone that you've seen me today." Riley demanded, passing the trainer.

"And why not? I'm sure your sisters would love to hear that you're actually alive." Paul told the blue-haired man whose brow furrowed, not in confusion, but more like anger.

"If they know you saw me, then it'll be a bad thing. They'll start sending out search parties or have Chi send out search parties." Riley said, Paul was about to speak, but Riley continued. "I'm the ancestor of Aaron. I have to protect this region without any interference." Then he walked out the front door leaving Paul to think.

**-X- **

"How _dare_ he walk off?" Chi screamed. People thought she had seen her earlier when she was angry, but she was really mad now. She dashed down the halls, stopped her foot an inch above the stairs to see Paul talking to a blonde-haired blue-eyed boy.

**-X- **

"Umm… Sir? There's a dead body in your yard." The child told Paul, blinking before Paul looked off to the side.

"Oh, is there now?" Paul asked, seeing Isane's body, he sweat dropped. "Yea, I'll get right on that." The boy nodded and walked off, Paul closing the doors and turning, glaring at Chi, who was still standing in her frozen position.

Passing the rude girl, he turned left, the way to his father's room and the opposite way to his bedroom. Passing his father's bedroom, he turned and continued down the hallway.

**-X- **

"Well that's a bad sign…" Chi muttered as Dawn, Ash and Brock rounded the corner.

"What is?" Dawn asked the girl, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. Chi pointed over to the hallway Paul had taken.

"Paul never goes back there unless he needs to think about something. It's just the way he is. He sits back there. Whether he's sketching something, reading or writing, it doesn't matter to him. As long as he's occupied, he's fine." Chi told the trio standing behind her. "Something's up."

**-X- **

Paul entered what looked like a cross between a library and a study. The floor was a light shade of brown pine, which was surprising, as most places in the mansion had white tile or lush carpet. Shelves and shelves of books extended from the large room, making it seem endless. With all the twists and turns, most would get lost in here.

Grabbing a book he had yet to finish, he seemed to wander through the halls, while at the same time, knew where he was going. After about five minutes, a corner came into view. It had a window and the space between the shelves had only been made wide enough for Paul to squeeze through. It used to be for his mother, but since she had moved out, Paul started using it for seclusion and peace and quiet.

Squeezing in, just like any other depressing day, he sat down and began to read, but his focus wasn't on the book….

**-X- **

"Paul?" Chi called. She didn't know the way to the little secluded area, nor did she know about it. Paul and Payton weren't exactly the most sociable people, as her mother had been shy and was usually only out-going around her children.

Receiving no answer, Dawn looked down. "Does he do this often…?" Dawn asked Chi, who looked just as baffled as Dawn.

"No… And he looked _really_ out of it." Chi muttered, "What did he see that's making him think so much about it?"

**-X- **

Hearing Chi's call, normally, he would have replied, but today he did not. Like his 'younger' sister had said, something was indeed up. For one, both of his parents had died and for two, some mysterious girl that he didn't know was in his house and disappeared into a vortex for that matter! That was _not_ normally in any way what-so-ever. Maybe he was hallucinating?

The moment that thought popped into his head, he wiped it away like a bug on the windshield of life.

(Line professionally stolen from Kakashi of Naruto)

Maybe he was crazy! Yes! That's it! He's- Paul mentally whacked himself with a broom. He was surprisingly sane. With so much stress and such an evil, violent bitch of a sister, you think he'd be just as bad as his father, but he wasn't. Somehow…

A little siren went off in his head. As if security had been breeched. He _had_ to have been related to that girl. No other explanation. Or… Was there? Hmmm…. This gave him something to ponder about. Go on Paul. Ponder. Ponder like the wind!

Now the announcer was just getting on his nerves. Sure, this was an intense story, but the script was very hard to act out and-

Hmmm… Maybe he shouldn't talk about the script in front of the readers?

(That's a capital idea, Shinji! –Is hit by shovel- Ow. x.x)

Anyways, back to the actual storyline.

Paul felt like chunking the book in his hand in the direction Chi was in. So he did. Hearing her general yell of 'OW! WHAT THE HELL!', he chuckled lightly, not enough to be heard, but enough to cause an echo to ricochet around the room in a very unhealthy manner.

**-X- **

"PAUL! WHYD YOU THROW A BOOK AT ME!?" Chi screeched, causing the others to cover their ears. "AGH!" That hurt worse then her eyes burning after read a Bleach Fanfiction about Aizen and Gin! "Damn. Now I need some coffee." And with that, the steaming girl stalked off, only to trip and fall down the stairs in an attempt to get to her coffee. DX

"Well, now. That must have hurt." Brock muttered, jumping into action. "IM COMING MY LOVELY LADY TO SAVE YOU FROM YOUR DOOM!" And with that, Chi began the long run away from the perverted mind named Brock.

**-X- **

Hours had passed, not a sign of Paul, and they were even eating his favorite, Potato Pancakes. Despite these pancakes ugly exterior, their interior was like heaven. To Paul and Chi atleast. Ash, Brock and Dawn however thought they were weird and didn't taste the things.

(Honestly, Potato Pancakes are delicious. Try them sometime if you haven't)

"You guys are chickens. Come on. You won't even try them? I mean, come on! My cooking isn't _that_ bad!" Chi ranted at the trio in front of her. She received horrified stares from the three. "What?"

"N-nothing."

**-X- **

"Idiot!" A voice screamed. It belonged to a blue haired, blue-eyed boy, who seemed to be fairly pissed off, his hand clenched in a fist. "You know you're not supposed to go to that period, let alone use Riolu without permission!" The said Riolu glanced tiredly at the male, and then snuggled into the girl's shoulder without warning.

"Shut up Shin! I had to save that dude's life! If I hadn't, we wouldn't be here right now thank you very much!" Huffing, the girl crossed her arms in all her purplish-brown headed glory. "And besides, it's Haruka to you, buddy!"

"Yea, whatever, but when Dad finds out, you're dead!" The boy named Shin yelled, then turned and took off at full speed, "Can you spell 'Grounded'?!"

"Oi! Get back here, right now you asshole!"

**-X- **

"Oi! Get back here, right now you asshole!"

Those words had suddenly echoed off the walls of the library Paul still sat in. _Okay… Now **that **was weird…_ Paul thought. By far, that was the oddest thing that had happened all day, even though today had been rather weird.

**-X- **

"Oi! Get back here, right now you asshole!"

Dawn stopped mid-step. "The hell…?" She muttered, only to get a few stares from her friends. Dawn just looked around, then continued, "I was just hearing things, I guess…" Her friends shrugged and continued down the hall, leaving her to think on the staircase.

_What was that…? _

**-X- **

"Oi! Get back here, right now you asshole!"

"Hey! Shin! Haruka! What're you two doing?!"

"O-oh! What's up, Chico? Raloy?" Shin asked the purple haired boy and blue haired girl. He received two glares as he remained silent after his greeting. "Wondering why we're fighting, eh? The two nodded. "Haruka went back!"

"WHAT!?"

**-X- **

"WHAT!?"

"What?" Chi mumbled, slowing to a stop, receiving stares from Ash and Brock. "Did you say something?" Ash and Brock shook there heads. "Okay, then. Must be hearing things."

**-X- **

"WHAT!?"

Riley halted, he had reached about halfway between Twinleaf and La Rousse when he heard the voice of two children scream the word. It was weird. Plain weird. How he heard the voice, he did not know. Who the voice belonged to, again, he did not know.

**-X- **

"WHAT!?"

"Haruka! How did you do it!?" The girl named Chico yelled, hugging the younger girl with all her might, her blue eyes sparkling with interest. The two males glared at Chico, looking just about ready to rip her lungs out.

"I…" Haruka started, trailing off.

"What's going on here?"

**-X- **

"What's going on here?"

Paul gripped his head as a searing pain shot through it the second those words echoed into his mind. "What… the… hell?" He breathed out, his voice showing pain more or less.

**-X- **

"What's going on here?"

"Dad! Haruka went back! With Riolu!" Shin yelled immediately, causing a red haired mistress to twitch immensely.

"What did you SAY!?"

**-X- **

"What did you SAY!?"

"What is this feeling!?" Dawn shouted, holding her head in a failed attempt to ease the pain shooting through her.

**-X- **

"What did you SAY!?"

"M-mother, if I didn't Dad wouldn't be here right now!" Haruka excused, or attempted to.

"That doesn't give you any right to try to change the past or different dimensions. He would still be here, but he wouldn't in another dimension."

**-X- **

"That doesn't give you any right to try to change the past or different dimensions. He would still be here, but he wouldn't in another dimension."

Chi gripped her head, receiving worried stares from Ash and Brock. "What's going on…?"

**-X- **

"That doesn't give you any right to try to change the past or different dimensions. He would still be here, but he wouldn't in another dimension."

"B-but!" Haruka stuttered, causing a glare from her brown-haired uncle.

"No, Haruka. You disobeyed us. You're grounded."

**-X- **

"No, Haruka. You disobeyed us. You're grounded."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Riley screeched, grasping his head, causing the Pigeot he was settled on to waver in shock.

**-X- **

"No, Haruka. You disobeyed us. You're grounded."

"What? This isn't f-" The girl was stopped as Riolu's eyes glowed a dark yellow, flashing an icy blue immediately. Within seconds, the familiar feeling of flying came over Haruka. She was in the blue vortex once more, being dragged inside by Riolu.

"Haruka!" The others yelled, Shin lunging after his sister, only to be caught by a wave created by the vortex. Shin, as well as Chico and Raloy were pulled into it, sent spiraling after Haruka, watching as their parents made a vain attempt to save them as the portal closed.

"Oh damn…" Haruka muttered, watching as Riolu disappeared into another vortex, separate from the one they were leaning towards. "We're…"

"Getting separated…" Shin continued her sentence, staring in horror at the spot Riolu had disappeared. "From Riolu…"

"No!" Chico shouted, a look of horror etched her face causing her to break down, muttering a line of words. "We… Dad… Mom…. No more… Gone… Everything…"

"Ch-Chico! W-what's wrong!?" Raloy demanded, shaking his sister. "Wake up, Chico! Wake up!" His sister continued to mutter words at random, staying in shock. Chico received a slap from Haruka, which brought her back to life.

"Come on! If _we_ get separated Lucario won't even be able to find us!" Shin reminded his relatives. "We have to stay focused stray into the same dimension, stead Lucario won't be able to pick up our Aura Signatures." At that moment, a tail whipped out from a vortex to Chico's left and took her by the waist, forcing her through the said vortex.

" CHICO!"

**-X- **

" CHICO!"

"Ah. What's this…… Feeling? Who is saying these things…?" Chi was shocked to say the least when she felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her. "What's… going on?"

"What's wrong?" Ash and Brock asked in unison, suddenly a whizzing noise was heard and a tail that appeared to relate to an Eevee's but far larger burst out. It threw Chico from it's grasp, the scared girl flying over the railing. Something wrapped around her waist, letting her safely land on the ground. It was a… Bulbasaur…?

**-X- **

**Gah. So sorry this took so long. I owe you 12000 words too. .. Atleast its 8 pages long. -- Man. I suck. .. If I confused you, contact me ASAP, because I know I did. Oh yes, and if any Bleach fans happen to be reading this, (And yes, I mean you too Demy-chan) watch for my upcoming story 'Garden Tools'. Sorry for so much word repetition, but it was necessary. I assure you. Okay. Bye. When I finish Garden Tools Chapter 1, I'll get onto this again. Don't want to owe 100000 words, now do I? **

**-Raya-San **

**P.S. Because I have so many reviewers, I'm changing the amount. For each reviewer I get, it's 500 words. Yes, I still owe you 12000, but it's way to much for one chapter. It'd be a year before I got THAT up. .. Okay. Buh-bye everyone! **

**I owe you: 12000 Words **

**Yes, I'm rounding, aren't you happy? **


End file.
